The Predictable World Project
by Tiruneko
Summary: It started. The crazy dance. The distorted images flood in, plaguing every sense. Every emotion possible was felt at the same moment, sadness, anger, joy, peace, confusion. Yes it was there until every human feeling was blurred into one long resonating cord. Insanity. "Welcome Miku, welcome to our world, we've been waiting a while for you to wake up!"
1. Typical

**..:; Chapter 1 ;:..**

**-Typical-**

With weary eyes she picked the white ear buds up. She set the music player to that forbidden thing and with shaky hands she hit play. Sound erupted within her ears, making it hard to keep her footing. Her hands blurred together, becoming distorted images. Her head swam, filled with sand. The music was consuming, flooding every bodily control she had. Everyone said it was bad maybe it was. But she likes it.

The music got louder, explosive, toxic almost. This noise could be enough to shatter glass, no it is enough to shatter glass.

"_One, two, three, cho."_

It started. The crazy dance. The distorted images flood in, plaguing every sense. Every emotion possible was felt at the same moment, sadness, anger, joy, peace, confusion. Yes it was there until every human feeling was blurred into one long resonating cord.

Insanity.

She found herself in the middle of chaos. Society surrounding, running past in a blurring mass of commotion, makes her think. What utter fools.

"_You're living a lie."_ This wasn't part of the song.

But ah well, the dance must go on.

It must go, on, and, on.

"_Please wake up and-"_

"MIKU!" A voice snaps. The music stops, the curtains rise, the blurry lines and loud resonating murmur of humanity quiets. Now it's just her, and the voice.

Miku stares up at the person before her. The face of the person is stained with tears, her eyes are sunken, and that scraggly and matted green hair of hers is plastered to her sweating face. A long bleeding cut is just above her eye. Orange goggles are on top of her head. She clutches the white head phones in her quaking hands.

"What… are… you suppost, to say?" The girl asks through pants.

"Sor-"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it!" She screams, throwing the thing across the room. The headphones hit the wall and shatter.

"You're going to get yourself killed. They're already watching you, I would be careful. Next time, next time, I'm not putting up with this from you Miku. I can only do this so many times." Gumi mutters under her breath.

"Sis-"

She stands, slamming Miku's bedroom door behind her.

"Typical." Miku groans, rising off the floor and marching to her closet.

The usual wardrobe hangs. A green long sleeve pull over shirt, with a white collar and a lighter green bow around the neck. The skirt is dark green and pleated. The shoes are black with one small white stitch on the top. The socks are tall and white.

Miku ties her hair up into two twin pig tails and grabs her white backpack, throwing the broken head phones inside.

The weather is typical outside. The same temperature under the same orange sky, the same amount of wind, the same colored homes and apartments everywhere, everything is too typical. Everything can be predicted.

But the forbidden song.

A lone yellow cat walks alongside Miku as her feet slap the pavement with every step. Green leaves swirl around her head and flutter to the ground.

"Shoo." She mutters angrily, swatting at the fur covered beast.

The cat meows in response but doesn't leave her side. Miku tries best to replicate the crazed melody of the forbidden song. It is said to drive you to insanity, make you do crazy things.

And Miku likes crazy.

"I said shoo." She groans again at the cat.

_Back to the lazily normal life. _She thinks while walking angrily down the sidewalk.

With a sudden flip of a switch in her mind Miku turns around, and starts to run. Gaining speed with every step she feels her heart getting lighter. She feels her feet begin to fly with each step. The little voice in her head chants her rhythmically as she continues to run.

In this submissive society, where everything is run by the iron hands of a well oiled clock, everything is predictable. Except for this girl, with her out of the ordinary personality, and her wild and illogical ideas of living. All her life something has been different with Miku Hatsune.

And she likes it just like that.

Her feet move faster, as she reaches the bridge. Masses wearing all identical clothing move in sync, all one emotionless group, losing meaning.

It's one thing to be one blue gem in a mine of red gems, but if all the gems are blue, then the one blue gem loses its specialness. Nothing is special here. Except for that song. Miku pushes her way violently through crowds, ignoring the usual predictable insults.

Her hands reach the guard over the other side of the bridge. What does she do?

She jumps of course.

She comes rolling out onto the street bellow, causing crowds to watch in amazement and confusion.

"Is she suppost to be doing that?" Some ask, all their commotion over one person blurring into one mass. Everyone operates as a mass.

She continues to run, faster and faster. Nowhere in particular in fact, and that's the best part. Everyone goes somewhere with meaning but Miku.

A dimly lit alley behind an underused building draws her, and nearly toppling an old woman over, she cuts across the busy road and into the darkness of this alley.

Her hands fly in her bag for the headphones, she is unable to resist the call for the un usual.

A cat meows.

"Didn't I say shoo?" The same yellow haired cat pushes the headphones further into Miku's hands, staring her down with those oddly defined and bold blue eyes.

"Without second thoughts or hesitations. That's how I want to live _my _life." She says as always before placing the white headphones over her ears, and hitting play.

The world is swallowed and bathed up in that blurry and light headed feeling.

"_One, two, three, cho."_

But the usual down beat and disorganized chords are interrupted by a loud beep.

"_This world is a lie! This reality isn't real, wake up Miku. Wake up! Just say it, just play the chord. Just do it, and be free!"_ A frantic female voice shouts within the head phones.

Isn't the unusual so enjoyable?

Her voice swells louder than the masses outside of the alley. Her words cut deeper, bold, and different. This is something no one else in the world would have done.

Since birth every moment of your life is placed together and planned robotically by "The Council". The Council are the ones that control everything. As far as the world. According to what you learn in school books, there used to be things such as war and famine and death and suicide and pain and sadness, but The Council made that all go away. When it was first formed they took over everything, made the world better, cleansed it of imperfections. If it wasn't for their control over the world, well where would society be?

Well, it would be right where Miku wants it to be.

Unpredictable.

A bright light cuts through the veil over her eyes, her body is grabbed by some unseen force and plunged into a liquid. Her eyes fling open, hands flailing in the thick cold water. Her lungs scream for air.

"_What happened!" _She screams in her thoughts.

Nothing like this has ever happened.

She feels her body spinning in this pool, and suddenly, she is kneeling on all fours on top of a black mirror, gasping for air.

"Eh?" She presses her face against the cool mirror's surface.

Inside of it is the place she just left. The empty alley, the confused and buzzing people, the orange sky and the predictable weather, it's all there.

"What the?" She says confused.

"Welcome Miku, welcome to our world, we've been waiting a while for you to wake up!" A voice says.

Just like that, her completely micromanaged and predictable life was turned upside down.

It is unpredictable.

* * *

**Heheh~! **

**Welcome to our world~! ^^**

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think, still not sure if I should continue or not, but I would love some feedback!**

_**~Tiruneko ;3**_


	2. Demented Mirror

**..:; Chapter 2 ;:..**

**-Demented Mirror- **

"Who are you? Where am I?" Miku asks, standing shakily and turning to the voice.

A girl stands before her. The girl is shorter than Miku, with shoulder length yellow blonde hair and piercing icy blue eyes. She has a large white bow on top of her head and four white clips pinning back scraggly bangs. On her face is a wide smirk and a large cut on her cheek that steadily leeks blood.

The girl is wearing no clothes.

"No time to explain." The stranger says, taking Miku's hand in her own and dragging her away from her spot. Miku glances down at the black mirror bellow her. Her reflection shows the usual her, same uniform, same broken headphones, but the girl's reflection, her reflection is that of the cat that followed Miku earlier.

"You're a cat?" Miku asks, genuinely confused but fascinated.

The blonde girl laughs and pulls on Miku harder.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day, Len is waiting for us back in reality."

"Len? Reality?"

The blonde girl rolls her eyes, not that Miku could see with her back facing her anyways. She pulls her along the seemingly endless dark landscape with the endless black sky with a determined air.

"Where are we going?"

"The world." The mystery girl replies simply.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Miku breaks free of her grip and backs away slowly.

"What?" The girl turns, placing a hand on her hip.

"Tell me, very clearly, what the hell is going on? Where do you think you're taking me, who are you, where is this? What the heck is going on? Is this part of the song?"

"You talk too much, just keep going okay? We're almost at the destination, so just try and keep up. I'll explain when we get there, It'll be better to see for yourself anyways."

A large and very bright white light streaks across the infinite black sky above them. Without warning or explication Miku falls onto her knees, clutching her head in her blurry hands. Her voice is strained and her breathing is shallow.

"W-wh-wha?" She chokes out.

Suddenly her knees and feet begin to slowly melt into the black mirror. Unable to resist or stop, she slowly sinks, her thoughts being lulled as she goes deeper.

"Oh no, they noticed! System rejection!" The girl screams, grabbing Miku by the arms and tugging her with all her strength out of the demented mirror. "This is bad Len, very bad." The girl mutters seemingly to herself, almost succeeding in pulling Miku above the surface.

"We're hardly there and it's falling away already huh? Shoot, come on Miku lets go just a little further." The girl cries, pulling her again to her feet and beginning to tug her along.

More white streaks of light begin to race across the sky, and with each passing one Miku seems to slip more and more out of consciousness, and the girl ahead of her seems to blend into the bizarre and twisted landscape.

"Can't you move any faster?" She cries, pulling Miku forward again, but her voice is only a distant echo now. "Move faster you idiot!" The girl growls at Miku. "Whoops, guess we're 'outta time! See ya' later tealete." With that the mystery blonde fades away, leaving Miku alone in the crushing atmosphere of the black mirrored space.

Her limbs begin to sink back into the blackness more rapidly now, and soon she finds herself spinning within the darkness once again.

The blonde girl stands on top of the dark mirror, peering down at Miku's sinking form, watching the last strand of her shimmering teal hair slip into the darkness.

"_Dammit Rin, you couldn't have gotten her to move faster?" _A male voice calls with a faint tone of irritation. His voice rings out through the dark space.

Knowing he can see, the girl called Rin sticks her tongue out and makes a face.

"_Oh come on, what're you a child? Next time I'm sending Luka in instead."_

"Aw, come on Lenny!" She whines like a child, wandering off into the black space. With a now serious air to her voice she stops and speaks again. "So, what now? How are things up there? Should I head back or plunge in again?"

"_Things are getting pretty messy up here, we could use ya' back, but she will need you more now." _The voice says after debating for a few moments.

"Well just bring me back dummy and I can come help."

"_Like I said, teal face might need you."_

"But she'll be all freaked out now, just let me come back for a nap or something." She groans.

"_Really Rin? What are you four?"_

"I'm kidding Lenny, where ever you need me is where I'll go. You know that. Just be careful okay? How is my battery, what time am I at?"

"_Well the Brach found the server and is currently running some system checks, but nothing I can't handle or cover up. As long as it hasn't been updated recently, then you should have enough battery for a few more hours, but when I give the word, you're out, got it?"_

"Aye, aye Len." Rin says, giving a small hand signal of a peace sign as her send off.

"_Ready?"_

"Yup! One,"

"_Two,"_

"Three,"

"_Without second thoughts or hesitations,"_

"That's how I want to live my life!"

"_Don't get yourself killed."_ With that red and orange pixel like, shimmering tiles begin to cover Rin head to toe, she closes her eyes, and when the colorful things reach her head, they shatter, flying off into the sky and disappearing.

If there was any proof that the events of the past morning have actually happened, this would be it. Miku sits in her room, staring lazily out the window, watching a certain blonde haired cat approach her casually, as if they're friends.

The door to her room slides open, and the girl's father appears in the doorway, glaring the teal haired girl down.

"I've spoken with the school, you have temporary leave from schooling lessons for the day due to 'falling mental illness'. Do you realize what this is Miku? The Council will take you away if this keeps up. They'll come steal you from me in the night, and I won't be able to do anything to stop them. These outbursts need to stop, as well as this." Her father holds up the nearly broken head phones, waving them just above her face. "This is over Miku, no more of that detestable noise. That song is forbidden for a reason, it makes people do crazy things."

"Dad, do you know anywhere that is just this big black open space with white light flashing across the sky, and weird people taking you too-"

"Enough. I've had enough of this little game of yours. You're grounded for a whole month, and further more I'm taking this." Her father tosses back the head phones, and walks out of her room without a single other word, gripping the music player in his hands.

"You're back awfully fast." Miku says, turning to face the cat sitting in her window sill.

"I'm surprised you noticed, being such a dummy and all." The cat says, licking it's paw gently.

"Like dad said, I'm just crazy, 'cause cats don't talk."

"Dum-m-my, like I told you before, I'm not a cat." Rin says.

"So you're just some image in my head that I think is real? That makes me feel better." The girl groans, fingering the white head phones.

"Exactly! I'm an image, but not in your head, in the system itself! Pretty cool eh?"

"The system? What are you talking about?"

"Boy you really are just a dummy aren't ya? I told you before, this world is a lie. It's all just a lie, keeping you trapped inside, keeping all of these people trapped inside."

"You're not real, non-sense cat. I'm not listening anymore!" She covers her ears and turns away from the window, but Rin just lets herself inside.

"You said, 'Without second thoughts or hesitations, that is how I want to live my life'. That's what you said right? You hate the ordinary, the predictable, and the safe. You're just going to back away from an opportunity to leave this farce just like that?"

"How did you know I said that?"

"Du- mb- ie! I was there, remember?" The cat cries.

"Oh, yeah." Miku mutters.

"So?"

"So what?" She asks.

"Are you ready to leave the ordinary?" The cat outstretches her paw to Miku.

"I think I already have." She sighs, breaking a small sweat.

"That's more like it." The cat says with a tone of light hearted joy.

_**Don't tell anyone, the world will turn upside down.**_

* * *

**Thanks to first reviewer, Zhane17****  
**

**I've been writing about insanity I feel like I'm GOING insane! I was talking to my friend and he was like, "the heck is wrong with you your speaking in riddles." **

**I HAVE WRITER'S BRAIN D':**

**Time to log off for the day sadly before I drive myself even crazier with all the cryptic insanity. **

_***-Are disclaimers even necessary? If so I don't own vocaloid. Unless Crypton Media decides to give it to me for Christmas, which sadly, will never happen :'( I CAN DREAM!-* **_

**OR CAN I?**

**Oh yeah, definitely time to log off. **

_**~Tiruneko ;3**_


	3. Beyond The Imagination

**..:; Chapter 3 ;:..**

**-Beyond The Imagination-**

"Miku, here's dinner." Gumi calls, opening her older sisters bed room door.

Miku sits on the floor by her window, petting a cat boredly. Her eyes travel up to her sister and she grunts a little, mumbling something to herself.

_Sheesh, maybe she does have the falling mental sickness._ Gumi thinks to herself as she cautiously enters her sister's room, setting her plate of food on Miku's desk. She walks herself over to where her sister is sitting.

"You okay?" Gumi asks glancing down, she notices a pair of icy blue eyes watching her. "Uh, you know dad's allergic to cats right?"

Miku mumbles in response. Her eyes look, sunken instead of their usual bright and intimidating stare. Her hair is tangled in places and plastered to her face with sweat. Gumi watches Miku's hands gradually travel to the pair of broken headphones beside her. Miku's eyes flutter back and forth, looking every direction but at her sister. She moves to put the headphones on.

"No! What do you think you're doing?" Gumi shouts, knocking the headphones away.

"See non-sense cat, told you she wouldn't help." Miku mutters to the cat pacing back and forth in her window sill.

"Miku get that thing out of the house." Gumi says swatting at Rin.

Rin hisses at Gumi, choosing to jump on top of Miku's head. Miku shrieks as the blonde cat's claws get tangled in her teal hair.

"Sorry it's just so long!" Rin laughs, jumping off and landing on the carpet. "So she's your sister huh? Why won't she help us then?"

"Uh, she thinks I'm crazy. And me talking to you probably doesn't help that." Miku mutters bitterly.

"Oh you want me to shut up?" Rin says irritated.

"That's not what I said-"

"Miku!" Gumi screams at her sister.

"Hang on for a second Gumi, non-sense cat won't shut up." Miku responds, pointing accusingly at the cat on the floor.

"I told you I have a name." Rin huffs.

"Oh then tell me non-sense cat." Miku teases, irritating Rin.

Gumi groans loudly. "It's a cat Miku! It doesn't talk!"

"Exactly, so shut up 'Rin'."

"You don't have to say it like that."

A loud noise echoes throughout the room. Gumi's hand stays raised in the air. Her green bangs hide her expression of frustration. Miku touches her cheek tenderly.

"Jesus Christ what was that for?" Miku fumes.

"Stop acting crazy!" The green haired girl screams.

Ever since Gumi could remember Miku had been an amazing big sister. She was always right there when Gumi needed her, countless times she had stayed up at night crying to Miku, or chatting about things she knew Miku didn't care about. But she had listened, because that's the kind of person Miku _was._ Then she started getting in trouble at school. Starting fights, breaking rules, even disobeying direct laws issued from The Council itself. Then the "forbidden song" was released by an unknown band, then immediately banned afterwards by The Council. It was evil. It turned her sister into a psychopath, that's what Gumi believes.

"Craziness, is the spice of life." Miku replies simply.

"You drive me so _insane!" _Gumi spits, tearing her goggles off her head and throwing them to the ground angrily. "I'm so sick of having to deal with your insanity! Do you know what this does to my social life? To dad?" She nearly cries.

"Don't you think you're taking this a little too far?" Miku sighs, putting a hand on Gumi's shoulder. They're only three years apart in age. Miku is sixteen, Gumi is thirteen.

"No! I'm trying to protect you!" Miku laughs.

"Protect me from what exactly? I'm fine on my own Gumi. Worry about your own problems."

The blonde cat pushes open the door to Miku's room, carrying a music player in its jaws.

"No, you can't possibly be- Don't you dare play that song!" Gumi screams.

"Sorry, its 'gotta happen." Miku says, plugging it in.

Miku places the headphones on her ears while Gumi attempts to desperately rip them off. Without warning the teal haired girl raises her arm and it comes crashing down on her sister's head, knocking her backwards.

"I'm going to be gone for a while, but I'll come back." Miku says with a sigh.

"Miku this is the _song _talking. You don't actually go anywhere, you're just listening to the song. This is just the thrill seeking part of you. Don't leave me Miku. Please. Me and dad, we just want you here. We're both so sick of playing this game with you."

"Maybe this is just me being a stupid hot headed thrill seeker. But if so, and I enjoy it, then is thrill seeking and being insane so bad?" The dance has started.

"_One, two, three cho."_

The drumbeat starts and with one chord the sounds explode, vibrating and bouncing back and forth in her ears.

A loud beep cuts in, blurring the sound momentarily. _"Just let the music do the rest now. See you in a minute."_

All sense of balance is lost, all sense of space and time disappear. As if a giant weight has been thrown off Miku's shoulders, she feels like she is flying. Weightless, flowing through the music. Her head is spinning but that's all part of it. Just play the chord.

Her voice echoes around the room, cutting deeper, going bolder. Her words are just the nonsensical lyrics to a crazed song, but this is what she asked for right? Miku feels her feet fly out from under her.

Did she fall?

No she was thrown. Her feel touch the surface of the thick and frigid water first. Her blood runs cold, but that doesn't stop the song. The crazy dance goes on.

Her arms sprawl out uselessly at her sides as she flails through the darkness. Her lungs cry and burn for oxygen, but it is not a painful cry, more of a cry for attention. Miku's head flips over her feet, she spins, and spins. The world stops with a sudden halt and she starts falling, her hair whipping in every direction behind her.

With a loud gasp for breath her head breaks the surface of the dark mirror. Two hands grab her and soon she is on all fours, bending down on top of the darkened mirror.

"Come on dummy." Rin says, tugging Miku to her feet.

"So it wasn't a dream?"

"No stupid. I'm taking you away from the dream."

"_That was fast Rinny." _A male voice says inside her head.

"Mm. We're almost there now Len. Open the gates when I give the password."

"Len? My name is-"

"I already know that dummy. Just run faster." Rin says, giving a hard yank on Miku's thin arm. She nearly stumbles and trips over her own clumsy feet.

Rin lets go suddenly, and runs head first into a clear barrier of some sort. This wall like barrier is murky and hard to see through. Miku stares dumbly as Rin opens her palm to the wall.

"Five, two, four."

A bright flash of light explodes out of the barrier and Rin's hand reaches out to clasp around Miku's shaking fingers.

"Where are we going?" Miku almost whispers.

"The world."

* * *

**Kyaaa~! I know this chapter is a little weak, but I didn't have time to edit :'(  
**

**FINALLY I'm out of the introductory stage of the story, and can start moving onto the good stuff.  
**

**Hang tight guys, we're almost to the actually DECENT part of this story, cuz I know right now, this is really boring and confusing. :P**

_**~Tiruneko ;3**_


	4. Awakening

**I have no clue why I've been putting my author's notes down at the bottom. Personally I like to read them before I get to the story ^^**

**Anyways not too much to say before this chapter~!**

**Thanks to reviewers: **

**`Zhane 17**

**`Harmonian Traveler **

**`Lolly 1o1**

**`theunhappytwins**

**Thanks for always reading my stuff guys, no matter how cheesy or lame it actually is. ^^**

_**~Tiruneko ;3**_

* * *

**..:; Chapter 4 ;:..**

**-Awakening-**

A blonde haired boy leans back in a chair, rocking back and forth on the plastic legs. His eyes stare boredly up at the night sky with its glowing stars that gleam down onto his pale skin. The boy's intimidating icy blue eyes hide behind cracked glasses. He adjusts his white hoodie slightly, uttering a small, dry sigh into the chilly evening air. Out in the distance shimmering neon city lights paint a busy landscape paralleled by a white crescent moon.

"Isn't she done yet?" An impatient girl with long light pink hair groans as she rocks back on forth on the balls of her feet, her hands clasped together behind her head.

"If she was I would tell you." He mumbles, sitting up and staring at the laptop screen as numbers flash and streak across.

"_Code activation, access requested." _A robotic female voice states with little emotion.

"Really? Did she do it?" The girl asks, straightening up and walking over to the blonde boy and his computer screen. The boy types away furiously, the bright lights and zeros and ones reflecting in his glasses lenses.

"Be patient Luka." He says, waving her off. With a sigh she tucks a piece of long pink hair behind her ear, and crosses her arms, watching the screen out of the corner of her eye. The methodic noise of the keys clicking together, each performing complicated tasks she couldn't begin to understand, annoy her. She blows another piece of hair out of her eyes, frowning and pursing her lips.

"_Activate program 'gateway' now?" _The voice asks again. In response the blonde boy hits a few more keys. _"Access denied." _

He groans loudly, punching in more keys rapidly, with fluid yet sharp and precise motions.

"How much longer?" The girl named Luka asks, rolling up the sleeves of her thin yellow sweater to itch a mosquito bite just below the crook of her elbow.

The girl has sky blue eyes and the scent of lemonade always hangs not too far in the air when she is around. Her skin is fair, but not pale, her cheeks always have natural blush just under her eyes. Luka's hair is an ungodly length, nearly down to her knees. A gold bracelet with a shining blue gem is always clasped around her wrist for reasons she'll never tell. A pleated black mini skirt with plenty of ruffles and tall socks with two pink stripes at the top complete her latest outfit. A white head set identical to the one the blonde boy has sits around her neck, resting on her shoulders.

"Ne, Len did you make it in yet?" She asks, bending down over his chair and breathing down his neck.

"Space Luka." He groans, pushing her away gently.

She groans a swear word under her breath in response, turning on her heel to look at the seemingly innocent building before her. The building is large and fairly plain. It is, to say the least, unassuming in every aspect.

"I can't believe you remembered to bring a chair for you and not for me." Luka huffs, sticking her nose up in the chilly and breezy night air.

"Shh, I almost got it." He murmurs quietly, almost inaudibly to himself, typing away.

"_Access granted. Welcome system router no. 20.87. Beginning transfer, are you sure you want to continue?" _The metallic voice calls.

"Len, guards are coming, we gotta move, get the gear." Luka grabs the plastic lawn chair as soon as Len has leapt up, and the two scramble across the street to the bench for the light-rail transportation.

A guard wearing a beige uniform rounds the corner in front of the building that they were just sitting at. Luka breathes a loud sigh of relief, and continues to watch Len work.

"We got it." He states simply, with only a small hint of joy in his words. "The rest is up to Rin. I just hope she doesn't screw it up."

-.,,,::..::;::..::,,,.-

Rin's eyes flutter open, greeted by the daunting darkness that smells like a hospital threw up. The overwhelming smells of chemicals and cleaning supplies flood into her nose. Tentatively she stands, putting an ear up against the door of the utility closet. She brings the mouth piece and head set that is draped across her shoulders to her mouth.

"I'm back, confirmation code five, two, four." She mutters softly into the other end.

"_Good. Do you need a reminder of where to head next?" _Luka chirps at the other end.

"Floor… six… section… C?" Rin stumbles over the words, picking them carefully.

"_Nice try Rin. Floor four section H, third door on your right." _

"I knew that dummy, I just… wanted a reminder."

"_Then why didn't you just say you wanted a reminder in the first place?"_ Luka accuses with a flat tone.

"Never mind that, I've got bigger things to do. Does Len have the warning alarms disabled?" She asks, slowly fixing the buttons on her white long sleeve blouse and adjusting her black jeans. She hears shuffling and soft blurry voices on the other end.

"_Yup, got 'em all taken care of for you." _Luka beams on the other end. Rin can practically picture the sickening grin on the girl's face, and nearly gags.

"I'm moving now, disable security section D, floor three Lenny." Rin whispers into her headpiece as she slowly turns the handle of the utility closet open.

Rin quietly makes her way out of the dark, chemical smelling closet, and slips out into a nearly empty office like space. A lone female worker sits at a desk with her back facing Rin, typing away at an overdue report to her boss. The woman is too buried in papers to notice. Rin moves swiftly through the empty floor, and she soon passes a soda machine selling coffee in a can. She stops in her tracks and digs in her pockets for money.

"_Rin have you reached the checkpoint yet?"_ Luka asks in her ear.

"N-no not yet." Rin whispers back as she takes the can out of the bottom of the pickup door, sliding the thing into her laptop bag made to look like a briefcase.

"_Why not?"_

"Reasons." She responds vaguely with a small smirk on her face. "Ne, Luka? Why is this floor entirely empty except for that one lady I passed?" She whispers into her mouth piece as she ducks around a corner and slips into an elevator.

"_The shifts for all of the clerical workers on this floor have ended, that one woman you saw must be working an overtime shift."_

"Checkpoint one." Rin says as she punches the button with the glowing red number four.

"_Len is disabling security on section E, floor four as we speak. Section D, floor three has been updated Rin. Stage three is a go."_

"Alright." With the short and metallic beep of the elevator, the silver doors slide open revealing a bustling room full of many workers of all kind moving around at all different paces, doing all different things, but yet moving as one synchronized mass.

Rin ducks into the nearest approaching crowd, dipping her head down to hide the white ear piece. All types of shouts and voices blur together around her, making it hard to hear Luka's voice.

At the next fork in the hallway, Rin takes a left detour, passing a room with glass walls holding many bustling workers all in some sort of meeting about finances or other such mindless things.

"_Great, great, you're doing great Rinny. Oh, left, left, go left!" Her voice nearly shouts in the ear piece. _

"I-I heard you tuna-for-brains." Rin mumbles, approaching a large metal door with the words, **LIMITED ACCESS, EMPLOYEES ONLY **scrawled in bold on a metal plaque. Rin quickly unzips her bag, pulling out a flash drive. "Is Len sure the flash drive is the key to opening this door again?" Rin asks, holding the thing out and inspecting it one final time.

After a moment Luka pipes up. "_Yes, all you have to do is plug it into the slot in the key pad, press go, and turn the handle. It's how they maintain the security of the room, using only a certain code and arrangement of files to unlock the door. But they don't know our Len!" _

Rin jams the device into a small port just above a set of keys on the handle. The door makes a soft droned out and shrill beep. Her fingers punch the green GO button on the bottom of the key pad. The beeping stops and her hand flies to the handle, opening it and hurrying inside. Once on the other side she puts her back up against the door's cool surface, slamming it behind.

"_This section is empty right? Len is correct right?" _Luka whines in Rin's ears, very nervous.

"Have a little faith tuna head." Rin says, walking off into the empty corridor. "H, H, H." she mutters under her breath while scanning the signs on each door. "Gotcha."

This time she pulls out a different, blue flash drive, using this one to open the heavy white door. Inside the room is massive. It extends as far as all the floor space of an entire suburban home. Inside are white coffin like containers, upon containers, upon containers, stretching out to every corner of the room. Occasionally, after about three rows there is a computer monitor of sorts attached to the wall.

"Where are you Miku?" Rin mumbles under her breath, marching up row after row.

"_It should be the only pod with the red light on top." _Luka reminds her. That's when Rin spots the white container with a flashing red light on the display. She rushes towards it, being careful not to be too loud.

She pulls out the last flash drive at last, a sleek silver one with a blue stripe across the top.

"This is it."

Once the flash drive is plugged in, the red light turns off, and a safety lock on the lid disables, allowing Rin to steadily pull the cover off.

Miku's eyes snap open to see the girl hovering over her with bright florescent lights above her mass of blonde hair. As the fog clouding Miku's vision clears, she becomes more aware of the things around her.

And that's when she becomes aware of the wires connected to pads connected to her skin, all up and down her naked body. That's when the reality sinks in, it wasn't all just a dream. This was reality, and it is completely unpredictable.

* * *

**Ah I feel broken apart, throw out all your memorizes too.  
**


	5. Illuminated Skies

**Ohayogoizaimas minna~! **

**Chapter five already, I'm really happy with the way this is going! I thought it was going to turn into a one shot like the rest of my other new ones this week but this one has survived to five chapters! Yay!  
**

**Thanks to reviewers: **

**`awesome dt**

**`zhane 17**

**Does anyone actually even read the author's notes?** (°ω°)

_**~Tiruneko ;3**_

* * *

**..:; Chapter 5 ;:..**

**-Illuminated Skies-**

Luka shifts uncomfortably on the cold bench while pressing the ear piece a little further into her ear. She pushes a long piece of pink hair out of her eyes as she watches Len replace the security camera footage with dummy footage, showing the tapes from about a week ago in place of the ones for tonight.

"I think something went wrong, she isn't updating with me." She whines, rubbing her hand up and down her arm nervously.

"She will." Len responds simply, almost a little coldly.

"I just… I just worry. What if something went wrong and Miku didn't come back! What if you were wro-"

"I'm never wrong Luka." Len snaps, turning away from the computer and glaring at her.

"Mm. I know, just… it just is… scary almost to think what would happen to her if something went wrong. If she got arrested I just…" With a sigh she turns away, staring up at the moon. "We should have done this in the day… it's so cold."

-.,,,::..::;::..::,,,.-

Rin slowly and steadily disconnects strings and wires from Miku's skin, being careful not to set off any alarms by going to quickly or violently. She has never seen someone so ungodly malnourished in her life, Miku's arms are like bones with thin, flaky skin draped over them. Her eyes seem sunken, and confused.

"Don't speak." Rin whispers, while taking a jacket with the furred hoods out of her back pack. The jacket is grey, with two pockets on the chest and white fluff lining the hood. She also pulls out a pair of jeans which she steadily, but successfully gets on Miku's rail thin frame.

Miku obeys by being entirely silent, but is really terrified, her mind buzzing with questions. Mostly the question, why am I so weak?

Rin's hand grazes Miku's back, sitting her up steadily. The world spins, getting extremely dizzy as she does this. Slowly but surely Rin sits Miku up in the container, and gradually pulls her to her feet, nearly draping Miku over her back.

"Try and stand." Rin orders quietly, propping Miku up as she staggers to her feet, and then nearly collapses on the floor. The blonde moves her mouth piece back into place. "Uh we have a little problem… Miku can't stand on her own like Len thought, and there's no way we can make it back out through the front with her like this. Which back entrance is closer?" She speaks into the mouthpiece.

After a moment or two of silence Luka chirps back on the line. "_Go down the hallway from which you came, and instead of walking past the glass office again, turn right before you get there. Take the elevator down to the parking structure, then make your way across the street. Got it?" _Luka's voice is marred by static, but is still fairly understandable.

"Rin…" Miku chokes out, her voice sounding like sandpaper grinding against a rock underwater.

"I said shut up dummy." She responds, hoisting Miku over her back and slipping out of the massive room. She walks back down the hallway with the sectioned off rooms, each containing container after container of human lives stolen away into that false reality Rin despises.

Before moving out of the main door she presses her ear up against it, waiting. No voices or murmured conversations.

"Is the cost clear?" Rin asks.

"_Yup, Len can see everything on his monitor, you're almost there." _

She pushes open the large door, using her flash drive code. Miku tries to keep herself from nodding off, even though the desire to sleep is beyond overwhelming.

_Is this what she was talking about? Is this the world? It doesn't look much different… This is so confusing, I wish she would just let me talk. _She thinks bitterly.

Once they reach the elevator, Rin smacks the button with the glowing red P on it, and it lurches into motion, steadily creeping downwards.

"Check point cleared, conformation code, five, two, four. Ne, do I really have to say that every time?" She groans.

"_Len says yes, he said, 'It makes this sound professional and complicated.'" _

"This is professional and complicated without all the stupid code words! Tell Len I said he was a dummy."

"_Len said, and I quote 'Just remind her that I could shut down the security cameras, shut off our eqimtment, pack up and walk away as she's arrested by federal agents and taken away to rot in federal prison forever. Or worse, killed, or sent to the false reality.'"_

Rin laughs uncomfortably, being reminded of all the things that will happen if she screws up.

"_That's Len for ya'! Always the downer of the situation." _Luka says grimly.

The elevator dings, that metallic little noise ringing out, sending shivers up the teal haired girl's spine. Her hands hang limply at Rin's sides, Miku barely able to raise them. Rin marches out of the elevator.

"_Remember Rin, security footage in the parking garage is the only thing that fully under Len's control, and Branch is bound to detect a mistake in the system any time now, so move fast." _

Her feet move as swiftly as she can go on them, weaving through masses of parked cars for the exit, and trying to hold Miku tight enough so she won't fall. Carrying her isn't too much of an issue though, considering how incredibly light she is. Soon the flashing city lights come into view, as well as a few cars trickling by on the road just outside. Rin breaks out into the night, shivering at how shocking the cold air actually is tonight. Small snowflakes begin to gradually fall around her as she runs across the crosswalk, almost at the station for the light-rail cars. Luka jumps up and down, waving her hand in the air like a maniac. Len smiles slightly, closing his laptop and standing to take Miku off his sister's shoulders.

"You did it!" Luka cheers loudly.

"Hush up dummy, you don't want the whole world to hear do you?" Rin groans.

"Yeah, sorry." She blushes.

"Let me take that-" Len says, lifting Miku off Rin's shoulders and carrying her bridal style over to the bench, where he sits her down. She shivers at the contact with the cold and hard metal, but doesn't have the strength to lurch away.

Her sandpaper like voice comes again. "Why are… why are you all wearing different things?" She gags out.

"What do you mean?" Luka asks, leaning forward to look at Miku's tired and weathered down face.

"Uniform… code?" She repeats again.

"Oh, forget that. Uniform code doesn't exist in this world. Freedom of speech and expression ya' dummy." Rin pipes in, plopping down on the bench beside her twin.

"The light-rail's here." Luka says, rising from her spot on the bench.

"Light rail?" Miku asks, her voice sounding less strained each time she speaks.

"Yeah, it's like a train or subway, but not underground." Len explains, slinging Miku over his shoulders like a backpack.

"Train? We only hear about those in history books and stories from BCR."

"BCR?" Luka repeats confused.

"Before, council, rule. It's an acronym like BC or AD." Rin explains, grabbing her bag as they wait for people to exit the train.

Never in Miku Hatsune's life has she seen so many different looking people, doing entirely different things, all in the same place. A man wearing a suit talks on a phone, while a woman with pink hair listens to music on her headphones and while a mother drags two tired little boys off of the light-rail while they each scream and cry. A homeless man stumbles off of the light-rail, sitting down at another bench to the right of the bench the group was at. A teenager with short brown hair, wearing a red jacket with a brown fuzzy hood and a pair of faded jeans steps off next, her face buried in her fancy phone.

"Meiko!" Luka yells, waving a hand back and forth.

"Luka? Kagamines? The heck are you guys doing here?" She says, approaching them while chewing cinnamon flavored gum.

"Going home." Len says, pointing at the cars and climbing into the light-rail, his sister on his heels.

"Listen I gotta' go Meiko, but I'll see you tomorrow at school okay?" Luka says, as she follows the teal haired girl and the two identical blondes onto the light-rail, the doors sliding shut with a whoosh of air behind her. She spots them all sitting down on the brown plastic benches facing the window, and bounds over to sit by the newbie, Miku.

"Drink this." Rin calls to Miku, tossing a can of iced coffee into Luka's hands. Luka opens it and hands it gingerly to Miku, who couldn't have caught that if she tried ten times.

"You got her coffee Rin?" Len groans, staring out the window as the sun rises gradually.

"We have to give her some sort of energy to go on, and there is no way mom will let us make food this late at night. We don't have any money to do drive through or take out at a restaurant either. Plus what would be open at…" She stops to glance at her phone. "… at four in the morning?"

Miku watches out the window to see the sun peeking over the dark horizon, looking as if it's a candle setting fire to the sky and the clouds, turning them all sorts of warm, glowing hues. This was something that didn't happen in "her world." But what does that even mean? She looks down at her skeleton like fingers holding the cold perspiring can of coffee. Somehow, the thought of knowing the world she grew up in was all just a lie of some sort wasn't terrifying or unnerving at all. In fact it was comforting in a way. All her life she had a feeling that world, with those people, was not where she belonged. Nothing made sense to her, and in a world where everything was nearly the same, she always stood out. No one wants to be the one that's always looked at for the wrong reasons constantly.

So this new world, and the idea of freedom that she's never been allowed before, was comforting in a strange way.

And she smiles.


	6. Boring Memories

**Sorry this took so long to update! Had a pretty crazy busy week, but here ya' go, chapter six! I understand that this story is still a little confusing, but I'll clear that up later I promise! heheh~!  
**

**Thanks To Reviewers:**

**`awesome dt**

**`Little Night Sparrow**

**`zhane 17**

**`pseudoCalibrator**

**`Lolly 1o1**

**`Guest**

**~_Tiruneko ;3_**

* * *

**..:; Chapter 6 ;:..**

**-Boring Memories- **

The noise of a key turning in a lock startled the teal haired girl awake. Her head swam, feeling as if it was filled with sand. She moves to sit up, but suddenly realizes in this position, she can't. Someone is holding her.

Her eyes travel upwards, her thoughts to murky to be concerned with her situation. She is before a type of structure she had seen somewhere before. It was eerily familiar and brought back bland memorizes that she had no intent of reliving. The building was connected to many other's alike, only they're painted different colors. Each one has a door on the front, and steps leading up to the door. White rain falls from the sky and when it makes contact with the strange buildings and plants around her, it sticks and holds, creating mounds similar looking to frosting or while chocolate. A voice travels from far away.

"Rin, shut up, do you want mom to hear us?" A male voice whispers angrily.

The reply is muffled, and confusing, sounding as if it was an insult. The girl's view of the building and sky suddenly are darkened, but she still feels herself being carried, and still hears the muffled conversations of the people around her. The area Miku finds herself in is dark, but surprisingly warmer than where she was last. A small _thunk _of a door closing is heard behind her. She then finds herself tilted at an angle, and footsteps become clear.

Fighting for consciousness, Miku struggles to keep her eyes open. She hears another door close, and suddenly a bright yellow light explodes in the room, forcing her to close her eyes.

"I think she's awake." A familiar voice says, and Miku feels a hand on her cheek. She can barely move her own hand upwards, but slowly and steadily, her bony and weak hand raises itself, reaching out for some sort of solid surface.

"Uh, 'ya think?" The same male voice from before groans.

Slowly and steadily, as if being filtered through a series of screens, Miku's thoughts and memories slowly solidify, surfacing to the front of her brain. Her eyes snap open, and in a failed attempt to bolt upright with a new surge of energy, she falls back down into the same arms that were holding her before.

"Sheesh, 'wanna get yer' self killed?" Rin groans, leaning Miku up against a surface.

The teal haired girl's eyes adjust to the new surroundings. The room she is in is a soft yellow, almost eggshell color. She is leaning up against a metal white bed frame with orange blankets and white pillows. A bed exactly the same is seemingly floating above the one she finds herself pressed against. The two floating beds are connected by white rods, and a ladder leads to the top one. Directly across from Miku is a closet almost identical to the one she has in her room back home. It is white with little black circles on each end for pulling the doors aside like they're sliding. The doors are shut and an assortment of colored paper is on them. Pressed up against the wall to the right of Miku, just under a window, is a white desk with a very large computer. Multiple wires run across the floor to a plug behind the floating beds, and a black spinning chair is in front of the desk. On the desk is also an assortment of wires, scissors, and paper and pencils, seemingly looking like they're complicated plans for something. The window above the desk has shutters instead of curtains, which are closed, only letting pale moonlight stream in and pool on the hardwood floor. A few white dressers are filling in the empty spaces around the room, and Miku assumes more are in the closet to maximize space in the small room.

A girl sits in the chair in front of the desk. The girl is the one from before, the one with the long pink hair. Her name escapes Miku. Standing directly in front of her is nonsen- Rin, with her hands on her hips, glaring down at Miku. A boy that looks almost exactly like Rin, leans up against the closet, pressing his fingers against his temples and shaking his head slowly. His name, is also lost to Miku.

"Len, she's awfully skinny, shouldn't we give her something to eat or drink?" Luka asks quietly, trying not to alarm the teal haired girl.

"They've had to have been giving her some form of nutrition, probably from a tube or something or via IV. She'll be fine until morning, I think she has enough to sustain herself."

"She doesn't look like she has a lot of energy though…" She argues, tapping her finger against the desk.

"That's to be expected." The stoic boy says, scratching the back of his neck boredly. "Have you guys finished fighting about who's going to stay with her tomorrow during school?" He asks, turning his attention to the two girls.

"What now?" Rin asks, turning and glaring at her twin. Len repeats exactly what he said before, in the same tone of voice. Rin exchanges a mischievous glance with Luka. "Sure- we've decided it's going to be you."

"No." Len growls.

"Think of it, this way." Rin says, walking over to her brother, and poking him in the chest. "You get to stay home all day, not having to worry about all the idiots at school, who just simply can't keep up with your _genius _brain! You get to work on your projects, and the mission, doing nothing but explaining your _beloved _plans to a newbie recruit. Now doesn't that sound better than having to deal with Ice-cream-for-brains all day, hmm?"

Len gives a sly smile, brushing Rin's hand away with the back of his. "You do know how to make me agree to something, don't you Rin?"

"You know it." She says with a laugh.

Miku watches the pink haired girl sashay around the room, opening the closet and bending down to do something. Her movements are swift, and precise. The exact opposite of Miku's effortless flails at the moment. Even thinking about her current situation is confusing and exhausting to Miku, considering how utterly unbelievable and baffling it all is.

Suddenly she finds herself getting picked up by the blonde boy, and carried over to the closet. On the floor of it is a air mattress covered with a white sheet and an old quilt and a stripped pink pillow. All of the clothes inside have been moved to the left side, and to her surprise there isn't another dresser or clothing chest in the closet. Now facing away from the beds, she can see a chest of what seems to be clothes has been pushed under the lower one.

The boy sets her down on top of the mattress and steps back, leaving room for the pink haired girl to cover her up with the blanket, and get her situated. Once Miku is elevated against the closet wall comfortably, her legs and waist under the blanket, the pink haired girl thrusts a water bottle into Miku's hands and orders that she drink it all.

"Listen guys, I should really probably get going, it's really late for me and my mom will undoubtedly be worried. See you at school Rin, oh and Miku, I'll stop by to see you after school for a while, and I promise this will all make much more sense to you then!" With that she is out the door, and probably long gone.

After Miku has drank all of the water, Rin, now wearing only a long T-shirt, helps situate Miku back into her bed.

The boy, who she found out is named Len, is now sleeping in the bottom bed. The lights in the room are now off.

"Goodnight dummy. Oh, I have to close this incase our mom comes in to check on us in the morning, but try and sleep anyways. I think Len killed all the spiders in there, so you should have nothing to worry about, but if you feel pinching or stinging, don't be afraid to yell. Oh wait um- don't yell, just like throw something at me. Anyways goodnight!" She whisper-cries, sliding shut the closet and bathing Miku in darkness.

Before she falls asleep, one thought crosses her mind.

_I wonder what Gumi is doing right now. _

-.,,,::..::;::..::,,,.-

Gumi sits, slumped over on the floor of her sister's room, still frozen in shock. Unable to comprehend what just happened, she sits, unblinking or moving, hardly even breathing, staring at the headphones and music player, still turned on, where her sister used to be sitting.

_It's only a matter of time before The Council comes to kill me and Dad. Miku broke the law, and put both of our lives at risk, now I know we're going to die, I just know it. Gosh Miku why are you so selfish? Where did you even go? _

At birth the members of the city were taught by their parents, who were taught by their parents, who were taught by their parents, so on and so forth, the Universal Code of The Council. This code replaces all religion in the world, which solved and ended war after war. The children are taught that religion and faith brings chaos and destruction upon the world. They were taught it brings war and death. Instead they're taught to follow the Universal Code, which states:

_Upon death the mind looses consciousness, and the brain shuts down, leaving an empty shell, the corpse of the person. This consciousness then dies off, having lost its modem of communication and life, ie. the brain. This person's "life" is then terminated, giving them the term, "dead" or, "having no life". Although at this expulsion of life the consciousness of said being ceases to exist, the consciousness of the being has still made an everlasting impact on society, so, per say, their mark is ever burned into the stone of the everlasting cycle that is The World or The Eternity. _

This code passes through Gumi's mind now as she believes her sister to be dead.

_But no, Miku couldn't be dead, her corpse would still be here. But if she isn't dead, where is she?_

All the panicked green headed girl remembers is her sister saying, "Maybe this is just me being a stupid hot headed thrill seeker. But if so, and I enjoy it, then is thrill seeking and being insane so bad?" Then her sister began to frantically move and flail around the room, with this horrible glazed look in her eye. She tried in vain to pry her sister's own hands away from her neck, but she was forced to watch her sister helplessly begin to choke herself. Then Miku's hands fell to her side, and she stopped singing and lurching around the room. Her figure seemed to almost become blurry or static-y, as if she was watching Miku through a TV screen with bad connection. Then a bright white light started glowing in the center of Miku's forehead, and then Miku seemed to shatter almost, and then surge with a burst of light, which exploded silently across the room, forcing Gumi to shield her eyes. Then Miku was gone, nothing there. No light, no glass, nothing. There was just nothing there anymore. Except for that cat she had been talking to.

It was a truly adorable blonde, long haired cat, with a white face and white tail. It had light blue eyes that seemed to look into Gumi's soul, and in the heat of her confusion and panic she outstretched a hand towards the cat, pointing at it and whispering through quaking and pale lips, "What did you do to my sister?"

As if the cat had spoken to her, she thought she heard a voice, but only for a moment. She looked all around the room for the source, and by the time she turned back the cat was gone, now leaving only the music player.

"What did you do Miku?" Gumi whispers, catching her tears in her open palms as she sobs alone in the darkness of her sister's room, terrified for her life.

* * *

**A message I've thought much too much about…**


	7. The Red War

**..:;Chapter 7;:..**

**-The Red War-**

As Miku blinks her eyes slowly open, clearing away the darkness around her thoughts, she expects to find Gumi's annoyed face hovering over hers, threatening to pour cold water on her next time. Instead she is met with a very piercing and cold set of blue eyes, blurred through a veil of golden blonde hair and the reflective lenses of a pair of glasses. The strange boy named Len is hovering above her, where her sister would usually be instead.

With a sudden, but quiet, yelp of surprise, Miku moves to dart upwards, but fails miserably, sinking further into the air mattress and crisp sheets. The boy laughs.

"You would think someone who's been asleep for their whole life wouldn't be so tired." He snickers with a snide and mocking air to his voice. He reaches one of his firm hands out to help the startled girl into a leaning position against the wall of the closet, using it as a back to a chair.

"Thank you." Miku says, her voice struggling to regain any sort of volume to it.

"Don't strain yourself. Here," He extends out a very large bowl of steaming rice. "Eat it, it will help with your weakness."

Wordlessly Miku begins to shovel spoonfuls of rice into her watering mouth, not even bothering with the pair of wooden chop sticks Len also brought along for her. Within no time the bowl has been completely emptied, not a drop of soy sauce or grain of rice remains at the bottom, or clinging to the sides.

"More?" Len asks, reaching for a plate of plump and juicy sausage, a large heaping of scrambled eggs, and some poorly made and misshapen pancakes. Without a reply Miku lunges forward, devouring the plate of food.

Haven drunk not one, but two bottles of water, she turns to Len, eyes challenging him for more food.

"No, you'll puke everywhere, and I'm not cleaning it up any time soon." He responds snidely, stacking the mound of dishes and standing up, walking over to his desk chair and planting himself comfortably inside. The chair is at such a position that he and the girl can still make perfect and unwavering eye contact from his perch at the desk. "I'm waiting."

"For what?" Miku's voice contains a louder; more rich tone now, having eaten enough to sustain her, for now.

"Well, you've been ripped out of your world and plucked amidst the chaos of ours, but you have no questions? You really are dim like Rin said." Len says with little to no inflection in his voice besides the same monotone drone with a slight hint of irritation.

"Tell me everything. I want to know _everything._"

"Alright." Len leans back against the chair, closing his eyes and rubbing a finger slowly against his right temple, relaxing slowly into a trance-like state. Then he begins his tale.

"A long time ago, way longer than either of us have been alive, there was a large civil war. It's been hushed up and kept quiet from the public, now only a distant memory. It was not recorded in school books, not broadcast about on the news, not talked about on the radio. The government decided it would be best to… hush it up. But few records remained, firsthand accounts of some of the battles from military members and civilians alike, without these small documents the few people that know about it today, wouldn't know at all. Thousands of people died, an estimated two thousand in one night. The war was quickly ended within a period of ten days, with brute violence alone. The cause of the war is unknown to this day. All that is known is the public retaliated, and the government responded. In the worst way possible. After this little… exchange between the military and populace, a new president was elected almost immediately, and the old one left the country.

"But this left the public rattled, all on edge, worrying what is going to happen to themselves. Fearing another 'incident'. So, secretly, the government began researching different means of physiological manipulation of its people. Thus, The Predictable World Project, or Project S was born. On January first, an approximate two years after the war ended, it began. Hundreds of government volunteers and employees were sent and locked into coffin-like pods which transported them to an almost _virtual _world or reality, in which they built a perfectly subdued society. The Orange Skied World, or Orange World, is what they called it. Each time a couple in The Orange World decided to have a child, a baby would be taken from unknown source, and placed into the world. And so it grew. Now an approximate two thousand people live in The Orange World, blind to the fact the world they live in, is a ploy to control humanity. The same population of the dead from their Red War.

"When me and Rin were only about seven years old, our mother got pregnant with another girl. But the day she went to the hospital to have the baby, she came home empty handed. With nothing. Not even any evidence to show she had even been pregnant in the first place. And she's oblivious to the fact that she had a husband at all, because our father was gone too, along with our baby sister. Well, after that, me and Rin did a little more digging than we should have, and with my knowledge of computers and technology, we happened to stumble upon The Red War, and later, Project S.

"Recently the government has been tightening its control over the country, even secretly purging certain regions of it for reasons unknown to us. We think something bad is coming, we think they found something or did something bad. So one night we snuck into one of their facilities, dug up some information, and nearly got caught. That's when we found the laws of The Orange World. Among those laws was a forbidden song. And under that song was a warning, written in fine print. It said, _Warning: Unraveling effects found during testing period. _This song, it somehow messes with the control panels in the real world, enabling someone with the right information and skill to, well, hack into the system, and revive someone using a back up abort program called, Kalinka. That's how we found you, Miku. You were a part of The Predictable World Project."

Her mouth open wide and gaping, Miku stares at Len dumbly. Was this some sort of brutal prank? But it all seemed so real. But that means… everything she has known her whole life, everyone she's loved, hated, looked at, touched, spoken to, yelled at, everyone she's ever seen, was a living a lie.

"What do you think… you can do? Why me?" She manages to ask.

"We don't really know yet. Our plan is to eventually expose this whole thing, blow everything wide open into the public's face, but we just haven't really gotten to that yet. Honestly, none of us thought we could do it. None of us thought we could actually reach you, let alone bring you back here, we were dumfounded when Rin first managed to speak to you through the song, and even more so when I actually managed to _put _her into the system. So, we decided we had to try to bring you here. And what were they going to do? Kill us? Better than being controlled every moment of every day. You just happened to be the one person still listening to that song. And we just happened to find you. Luck was truly in our favor."

"So, what happens now?" Miku responds, looking down at her bony and pale hands.

Len laughs dryly in response, tipping his head back to look at the florescent lights above him.

"Wouldn't I like to know?"

* * *

**The plot is revealed!**

**I know that was a pretty confusing explanation, but I wrote this over a period of a few days, so gommene if it was hard to follow! ^^  
**

**Anyways, I would love to hear feedback for this story, now that it has a definite direction, so please review as always! Thanks for reading and reviewing:  
**

**`zhane 17**

**`awesome dt**

**`Lolly 1o1**

**~_Tiruneko ;3_**


End file.
